


Enough

by easytiger



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Comeplay, First Time, Jealousy, M/M, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Submissive/Bottom Sam, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easytiger/pseuds/easytiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s only so much Dean can take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> The fic takes place during season one and was partially inspired by this gif: http://lemondropsonice.tumblr.com/post/40671718137/t-o-d-a-y-sn-01x18.

Sam does it again and Dean is ready to flip out.

It’s the second time during their short conversation about their case, about this thing they’ve been hunting, Dean doesn’t even remember right now, that Sam has licked his lips in this infuriatingly sinuous way and Dean just can’t take it anymore. He sees everything in slow motion, how Sam’s soft, pink tongue snakes out to wet his lips, how they are glistening and swollen like he’s been sucking on a cock all day, how the wings of his nose flare, how his bangs are falling in his eyes and how he looks up from under them, with his shiny innocent eyes, straight at Dean like he knows exactly what he is doing. And there’s only so much that Dean can take. 

“Goddammit, Sammy.” Dean growls and lungs forward, grabbing Sam by the hem of his god-awful dog t-shirt and presses him back into his bed.

“What has gotten into you, dude?” Sam asks perplexed, pushing at Dean’s chest, so he can look into his eyes.

“I’ve had enough of your damn teasing, Sammy.”

“Teasing? I’ve been telling you that…” Dean is sure that Sam wants to talk about the case again and that’s the last thing he wants to hear, he wants to hear Sam moan his name, like it’s the only word he remembers. So he shuts his brother up by slipping his tongue into his mouth. Sam keeps shoving at Dean’s chest even mumbles something into the kiss and Dean can’t have that. He uses his full weight to keep Sam down, pins his hands over his head with one hand and winds the other through Sam’s hair, yanking Sam’s head back and stabbing his tongue into his mouth until Sam reluctantly starts to kiss back. Dean grinds his hips purposefully against Sam’s, his erection pressing hard into Sam’s hip and smirks when Sam whimpers.

Dean breaks the kiss to nip at the long column of Sam’s neck, to bite and mark and murmurs in between kisses and bites, “Do you really think you can keep putting on a show for me like that? Do you think I didn’t notice what you’re up to? All the little “accidental” touches like when you pass me the keys or the way you look at me when you don’t think I’m paying attention. Or how you keep walking around in a towel that doesn’t even fit around your hips after showering. And now the lip-licking, Sam. You act like a bitch in heat, so you’ll get fucked like one.”

Sam moans low in his throat and shudders and Dean lets go of Sam hands to tease his nipples through is shirt.

“Don’t worry sweetheart, I’ll take really good care of you. Now lose your clothes, Sammy.” Sam blushes furiously, but he complies. Dean chuckles because Sam is so goddamn eager that he almost trips while getting out of his pants. Sam is almost naked, just his boxers are left.

“Don’t be shy with me now, Sammy. Besides I’ve seen your monster cock already.” Sam’s eyes shoot up at him and his blush even darkens.

“What? You weren’t the only one who was looking.” Dean says smirking, yanking Sam’s boxers down.

Sam is sprawled out on the bed like an all you can eat buffet, his long lean body corded with muscles gained through years of training, not even Stanford could change that, on the contrary, his huge cock purple, hard and heavy, jutting up to his abs, drooling pre-come all over them. 

Sam is looking up at Dean with slightly parted lips, and Dean whistles as he looks Sam’s body hungrily up and down. Sam is about to turn his head shyly away, but Dean grabs his face with both hands and kisses him deeply. For the first time Sam dares to reach out and tries to slip his hands under Dean’s shirt.

“No, Sammy, “ Dean says, catching Sam’s hands and gripping them. “I won’t take my clothes off and no touching. You’re only allowed to touch my cock. You only get to take what I’m willing to give you.”Sam nods, Dean lets go of Sam’s hands and he immediately drops them.

“Good boy. Now suck my cock.”

Dean gets up and Sam scoots forward until he’s sitting on the edge of the bed. Dean doesn’t even pull his pants down, he just opens his zipper and pulls himself out.

Sam looks at his dick reverently and tenderly strokes it, glancing up at Dean, like he can’t believe he’s really allowed to touch it. Then he places open-mouthed kisses all over it, licks it from tip to root, circles his tongue around the crown and moans long and drawn out as he gathers up Dean’s pre-come. As much as Dean loves Sam’s clever tongue, he is too impatient. 

“Quit teasing, Sammy.” Dean says, grabbing Sam’s hair, pulling him forward and snapping his hips to bury his cock in Sam’s throat. He expects Sam to fight back, to gag, to grab Dean’s hips to slow him down, but instead he just relaxes his jaw and swallows Dean down.

“Fuck,” Dean breathes out. There’s no way it’s the first time Sam is doing this and Dean can’t help but to get jealous. He shoves Sam off of his dick. Sam whines and tries to take Dean back into his mouth.

“You fucking whore. How many cocks did you suck in college, huh?”

“Dean, please…”

“Answer my goddamn question. Whose cock did you suck?” Dean demands.

“Just… there was this one guy who kept hitting on me during my whole freshman year. And although I wasn’t interested in him, I kind of liked him so we hung out a couple of times… and one time… I got so lonely, Dean, you have no idea how lonely I was, how much I’ve missed you… all the time… and he kind of reminded me of you…” Sam stammers, almost sobbing.

“Get to the point, Sam.”

“We were at this party, okay? I had too much to drink and everybody had fun but all I could think of was you and I got outside to clear my head, that’s where he found me. He said that he was in love with me and that he wanted to fuck, but I was scared, so I offered him a blowjob instead and the whole time,… the whole time, Dean, I kept thinking about you. And I also wanted to know how to do it right, in case you’d ever wanted me to,… you know….”

“Fuck, Sam.” Dean growls, grabbing Sam’s jaw tightly, making him look straight at him. “Never again, you hear me?” 

“Never again, Dean. I promise.”

“And he was the only one, no other guy ever touched you?”

“No other guy, Dean, I swear.”

“Good,” Dean says, cupping Sam’s face and shoving his dick back into Sam’s mouth. Sam holds still and lets Dean set a brutal pace. Dean’s fingers ghost over Sam’s cheek and his throat and he makes a pleased noise as he can feel himself there. It’s good, too good, so he pushes Sam away.

“Did I do something wrong?” Sam asks worried.

“No, I just want to fuck your ass before I come down your throat. Spread your legs, baby.”

Dean grins as Sam’s adorable flush is back. Sam scoots up on the bed lays himself out and spreads his legs as far as he can.

Dean crawls over Sam and shoves two of his fingers roughly into Sam’s mouth.

“Suck! Get them nice and wet, Sam, your spit will be the only lube you’ll get.” A high keening sound leaves Sam lips and he sucks Dean’s fingers with just as much fervor as he had sucked his dick with.

Dean can’t wait to get his fingers inside of Sam, so he scoots down to get a look at Sam’s hole, but to his surprise it isn’t closed and furled, but already open, the rim puffy, red and shining.

“What the hell, Sam? You just told me that nobody touched you. Who was that? I swear to god, Sam. I’ll…”

“Nobody, Dean, I mean,… it was just me, okay? I used my fingers while I was in the shower…”

“Damn, baby boy. Do you do that often?” Dean asks, shoving his two fingers in to the hilt, noticing pleased the hitch in Sam’s breath.

“Yeah, Dean," Sam breathes, gripping the comforter, "whenever I can get away with it. I think about you, your fingers in me, your cock splitting me open, I imagine how good it must feel to have you inside of me.”

“You’re about to find out, Sammy.” Dean says, pumping his cock a few times, spreading his steadily leaking pre-come along it, grabbing Sam’s legs, putting them over his shoulders, and lining himself up. He teases Sam’s hole with the tip of his cock but doesn’t push in.

“Dean, please.” Sam whines.

“I won’t do it unless you say it, little brother.”

“Please fuck me, Dean. I’ve been waiting for this for so long, please. Fuck me, use me however you want to.”

And with that Dean’s hips snap forward and he buries himself in his brother’s ass until he can’t get any further. Sam cries out prettily and lets his head fall back. Dean folds Sam in a half and bends over Sam so he can kiss him. Sam lets him ravish his mouth, and makes needy little whimpering noises.

“Please move, Dean.” he mumbles into the kiss. And Dean doesn’t need to be told twice. He pins Sam’s hands over his head against the headboard and pounds into him. 

“Fuck, Sam, you’re so goddamn tight. How does it feel, sweetheart? To have your brother’s cock in your ass? Tell me!”

“It’s perfect, Dean. Your cock in me, nothing felt ever better, nothing ever will.” Sam presses out in between Dean’s hard thrusts.

“Faster Dean, fuck me harder.” Sam groans and Dean complies.

“Knew you were a needy slut.” Dean says, straightens up, lets one leg go and presses the other next to Sam’s head and slams into Sam, nailing his prostate on every other thrust.

Sam’s groans and cries fill the room, a thin sheen of sweat covering his sun-kissed skin, his bangs clinging to his forehead, his arms straining against Dean’s grip, his stomach muscles contracting beautifully. 

Dean could blow his load right then and there, but he wants this to last, wants Sam to come first. So he uses every trick that he has picked up during the past twelve years. And sure enough he can Sam feel tighten around him. 

“Dean, I’m so close, please touch me.”

“No, Sam, you’ll come on my cock or you don’t get to come at all.”

Sam whines and lets his head fall back frustrated and Dean has to taste Sam’s neck again. He leans forward and bites down on the tender flesh, then licks over the marks he has already made.

“You’re so pretty, Sammy,” he whispers into Sam’s ear, his lips brushing the shell. “Prettier than all the girls I’ve ever fucked.”

This obviously does the trick. Sam comes, arching up against Dean, his inner walls fluttering and clenching hard around Dean’s length, crying out his brother’s name again and again. His hot and thick come sprays out of his cock, painting both their chests in creamy white, a few globs even hitting Sam’s chin.

Dean keeps thrusting his hips, although Sam grips him like a vice, fucks him right through it, until Sam goes lax and looks like seconds away from passing out.

“Don’t fall asleep yet, princess.” Dean says, pulling out of Sam and sitting on his chest.

“Open up, I wanna feed you my cock.” he purrs, brushing his thumb over Sam’s lips and Sam does as he is told and lets Dean shove is dick down his throat again.

Dean grabs the headboard and starts to fuck Sam’s face. The tight heat of Sam’s ass had been amazing, but Sam’s mouth feels like pure velvet, and he groans loud whenever his cock hits the soft back of Sam’s throat. Sam looks up at Dean, the gorgeous color of his eyes is completely gone and his lips are stretched impossibly wide around Dean’s cock. The look of pure bliss on his face is enough to tip Dean over the edge too. 

The first heavy load shoots down Sam’s throat, but then Dean pulls out enough to come over Sam’s face, making Sam moan and writhe with each hot stripe that hits his face. Dean can’t remember having ever come harder in his whole life, he feels pleasure so intense that his vision flickers and his cock just won’t stop pulsing out come.

As soon as his dick stops to twitch, Deans scoops up a particularly thick streak of come and smears it over Sam’s mouth. Sam licks his lips and swallows it down hungrily.

“Fuck, Sammy.” Dean groans. He inches down so he can lap up some of Sam’s come from his chest, then he kisses his brother deeply, sharing the taste of their mixed juices.

“Dean,” Sam says, carding his fingers through Dean’s hair and Dean lets him, he has earned it.

“Yeah?”

“I need to tell you something. I’m in love with you, Dean. I have been my whole life. That’s why I went away to Stanford. I wanted to get away from dad and I never wanted to be a hunter, but what made me leave were my feelings for you. I’m so sorry I ran away. But I’ll never leave you again, Dean. I love you.”

“What about Jess?”

“She was wonderful, the best girlfriend I could have hoped for, but she wasn’t you. I could only stay with her because she reminded me of you. And to be honest I dreamed of the day you’d finally come and pick me up. I missed you so goddamn much.”

“Sammy…” Dean murmurs, suddenly his chest is aching and he’s barley able to speak around the lump in his throat.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to say anything. I love you and I’ll never leave. Now feed me your cock again. I’ll suck it until you’re hard and you can fuck me some more. Make me feel it, I don’t want to be able to walk straight for a whole week.”

“Fuck, baby boy. You’re amazing.” Dean kisses Sam long and hard and starts to finally take off his clothes. He can’t wait for the first real skin on skin contact.

“I love you, Dean.” Sam says smiling, looking at Dean reverently. “Dean….”

“Dean! Dean, did you even hear a word I said?” Sam asks exasperated. 

“Course I did.” Dean says, scoffing slightly. Those damn daydreams. He curses himself internally. They don’t mean anything, I just need to get laid again, Dean thinks.

“Are we going now or what?” Sam says, already standing up.

“Yeah, lets go.” Dean replies, grabbing his duffle bag, watching Sam do the same.

“Good, the sooner we gank that thing the sooner we can go after the demon and the sooner we get our lives back.” Sam says resolutely, before leaving the room without sparing Dean another glance and suddenly Dean’s chest aches for an entirely different reason.


End file.
